In recent years, there have been many attempts to provide a disappearing arrow rest assembly that does not interfere with the flight of the arrow through the bow. It is important in this respect for any such arrow rest assembly to entirely eliminate any mechanical interference between a shaft supporting component of the rest and the arrow and/or fletching of the arrow. Unfortunately, it has typically been the case that such arrow rest assemblies have been less than entirely satisfactory.
In this connection, many of the earlier attempts at arrow rests have not eliminated interference. It has also been the case that most, if not all, of prior art arrow rest assemblies have been relatively expensive to manufacture and/or are subject to damage. Moreover, the interference with arrow flight is a known cause of arrow wobble and poor shooting accuracy.
As for other problems, there has more recently been developed the utilization of injection molded fletching.
With such modern fletching, it is essential that there be no contact during firing of an arrow with the arrow rest assembly. This is even important when the fletching comprises more conventional materials such as feathers or the like, inasmuch as any fletching is highly susceptible to damage by reason of the high forces encountered, and, unquestionably, the contact of the fletching with the arrow rest assembly is highly detrimental to accurate arrow flight. For all of these reasons, there has been a need for an entirely satisfactory arrow rest assembly for archery enthusiasts.
As previously suggested, the principal requirements for any arrow rest assembly are to ensure rapid and effective arrow shaft positioning, proper arrow shaft support and guidance, and the ability to "disappear" or "fall away" so as to avoid any interference or contact with the arrow or fletching after firing the arrow.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.